


Sunset Lement

by AzureSkitty



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureSkitty/pseuds/AzureSkitty
Kudos: 3





	Sunset Lement

The slowly setting sun baths the beautiful white buildings In a spectacular array of colours a man stands on the hill overlooking everything his silver grey hair under his hat swaying gently in the breeze. He walks towards the edge and slowly sits down the pink kimono carelessly fluttering to the ground.

He takes out 2 saucers and an ceramic jug, beautifully decorated with blossoms falling from a tree, he makes a wistful sigh as he reverently places the saucers on a small flat topped rock next to him, he uncorks the bottle inhaling the scent of the plum sake, his mind wanders to memories of years gone by, soft laughter, bright amused eyes, snow white hair and a gentle smile flit through his memory like the whispers of ocean waves heard far from the shore.

He removes his hat placing it carefully to the side and raises the saucer in a toast to the memory, the sake is sharp and sweet he huffs a laugh of his own, as he refills the saucer an old wizened face comes to mind, his stern features seemingly baring reproach at the drinking yet his barely opened eyes belaying amusement.

The sun slowly makes its decent further towards the horizon, the wind blowing in the coming night breeze gently caress his hair, he sighs again the sound melancholy in the approaching dusk, he takes another drink and watches the last rays of light as the sun dips below the horizon, a kind face with knowing eyes and a placid reassuring smile framed by a long braid drift through his memory.

His sits there the sun now long since set the stars like sparkling jewels is the night sky, he smiles as he can almost hear the achingly familiar voice talking of sunsets and of life, he lays back on the pink kimono watching the stars pulse he let’s out a melancholy and lonesome sigh as he slowly closes his eyes.


End file.
